Anoche soñe contigo
by Arcasdrea
Summary: Un oneshot sobre un sueño de Sanosuke hacia su hermosa doctora megumi... estando lejos de casa...


_**Este oneshot se me vino a la mente cuando leí unos parrafos del texto de un amigo de universidad que habia publicado en su blogspot... por lo que las frases que estan en negrita son su creación. De la completa autoria de mi amigo EduardoBustos Victoriano, alias Lalito.Sé que nunca leeras esto, porque no te interesa elmanga y mucho menos los "monos chinos" como les dices, pero quieroquesepas que tus escritos me han servido de inspiración.**_

_**Muchas gracias.**_

**_Si a ustedes, que leen este fic, les ha gustado el escrito, solo pidanme la dirección del blogspot , en un review, yo con gusto se los enviaré... ahy q apoyar a los escritores, aunq seamos amateur._**

* * *

**_ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO _**

_-Sanosuke, despierta amor –tu dulce voz de mujer me abstrajo de mis sueños y me llevo a la realidad. Despierto en tus brazos, impregnado de tu aroma._

_-Estaba feliz soñando contigo – te respondí de la forma mas sexy que pudiera dar, que complementé con un corto beso en tus rojos labios._

**Anoche soñé contigo...**

_-¿y qué soñaste? – preguntaste con picardía en la mirada._

_-Ahhhhh!... eso no te lo diré… es un secreto._

_-¿un secreto?... pero con quién_

_-conmigo mismo – no alcancé a reír porque la almohada me llegó de lleno en la cara._

_-Tonto Tori atama!_

_-Y tú… eres una Kitsune tonta…- me defendí apretando el puño, con evidente molestia, la cara la tenia roja por el almohadazo._

_-Estúpido Tori atama – gritaste, Megumi, pretendiendo nuevamente golpearme con la almohada, pero yo te la quite de las manos y te golpee con ella. Caíste de espaldas al futón quejándote de dolor de nariz, tus manos tapaban tu rostro mientras gemías de dolor._

_-Kitsune… - me preocupe, a veces soy demasiado bruto contigo – estás bien?_

_-Idiota –descubriste tu rostro sonriente tras tus manos. Te contemplé por unos instantes y te beso al rato. _

_-Soñé…_

…**Todo comenzaba donde nos conocimos...Pero con la diferencia que en ese día nuestros corazones se quedaban quietos ante la pasión q desbordaba nuestros corazones...**

…_tú abriste la puerta y observaste la sakabatou de Kenshin, por lo que te arrojaste a sus brazos pidiendo ayuda. Detrás llegaron unos hombres que te trataron de forma brusca y yo con cólera te defendí de un puñetazo. Si me lo agradeciste, no recuerdo, pero desde ese instante no te fuiste de mi vida… y eso fue suficiente para mí…_

… _tú demostrabas querer a Kenshin… aún recuerdo la rabia que se descargaba en mí cada vez que lo abrazabas y le decías ken-san. Pero Jouchan se encargaba de hacer lo que yo no me atrevía, protestar._

_Desde que te ví este sentimiento fue desarrollándose dentro de mi. Las peleas, las discusiones o curar mi mano, eran solo pretextos para poder contemplarte, sentirte, oírte; solo con estar cerca de ti me hacia feliz…_

_- eres un grandísimo idiota, Tori atama – me interrumpiste con un reproche – eso es pasado, ahora estoy contigo, amándote._

_- Eso me gusta – te atrapé con mi cuerpo._

…**Amor te beso, te toco y te siento...No sabes como soñé con este momento...Escucho tus susurros como música en mi mente...No me dejas más que la locura infinita, en este momento que te alejas de mi...Sabes...me encanta saber que somos uno...**

_Me besas con pasión, está primera noche no la borraremos de nuestros corazones, de nuestras pieles, de los recuerdos, estamos tatuados en el otro. Desde hace mucho tiempo que somos unos, pero solo hasta hoy, que sé que te iras a Aizu, fui fuerte y valiente en decirte cuanto te amo… tú me correspondiste de igual modo, el pecho se me hincho de alegría y todo lo que te di en esta noche, es solo una parte de los mucho que puedo amarte…_

…_¿te quedaras amor?..._

_- adiós Tori atama – _

…_una lágrima cae por tu mejilla, yo corro detrás de ti, pero no te alcanzo. Maldita sea, por cada paso que doy tú te alejas una eternidad…_

_- MEGUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-_

**Pero de repente me despierto y me doy cuenta que no eres tú la que yace a mi lado...**

_- que soñabas, cariño – esa voz no es igual a la tuya…_

_- nada, mejor me voy…_

_- pero…_

_no te preocupes, aquí está tu paga – digo lanzando una bolsa de piel sobre las sábanas, para mirar con repugnancia a la mujer que la toma con codicia, antes de marcharme y seguir nuevamente con mi viaje…_

**Por eso, mejor en otra ocasión, te termino de contar que anoche soñé contigo...**

… _tal vez, cuando llegue a Aizu. _

**_FIN.

* * *

_**

SI LES GUSTO DEJEN SU REVIEW, QUIERO SABER SU OPINIÓN.

SE DESPIDE ARCASDREA


End file.
